


C學院之高等部的日常八卦

by Sei211



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Comedy, Drama, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sei211/pseuds/Sei211
Summary: 昴流和神威是雙生子，同樣正處十六歲含苞待放的花樣美少年。今年剛從X市轉回來東京，現在就讀CLAMP學院的高等部。入學前一晚昴流千吩咐萬吩咐神威要好好和同學相處，畢竟他們不在一個班不能一直在一起。神威也該結識新朋友有自己的朋友圈。然而剛入學的第二天就有人來找碴了。





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- 吐糟向  
> \- 設定是昴流神威封真是學生，星史郎是教師

1\. 

昴流和神威是雙生子，同樣正處十六歲含苞待放的花樣美少年。今年剛從X市轉回來東京，現在就讀CLAMP學院的高等部。

入學前一晚昴流千吩咐萬吩咐神威要好好和同學相處，畢竟他們不在一個班不能一直在一起。神威也該結識新朋友有自己的朋友圈。

然而剛入學的第二天就有人來找碴了。

「 你就是司狼神威？」

一個染了一頭金毛的混混帶著幾個同樣長得欠扁的手下堵住了神威的路。

「 ⋯⋯ 」

神威冷冷地看他們一眼不想回答。才轉來東京沒多久他不想惹事。他提著背包欲繞過他們離開可是卻被拉住了。

「 你仗著自己長得好看就可以為所欲為嗎？老子今天非教訓你不可。」

金毛舉起緊握的拳頭想先來個下馬威。

這小子看我的拳頭怕了吧！等下就揍到你破相。

沈醉在自我幻想中完全沒有留意到神威揚起的嘴角。

「 正好我想找個人打架。」

 

2\. 

神威踏進家門的那一刻把昴流嚇壞了。

「 神威？你怎麼了？」

昴流緊張地查看神威臉上的傷口，急急忙忙去把藥箱搬出來拉著神威要給他搽藥。

說是傷口其實也只不過是身上有一點擦傷而已，但是神威還是乖乖地讓昴流給他搽藥。

「 神威你是不是和人打架了？」

昴流眉頭深鎖，才入學沒幾天就鬧事這樣會讓昴流擔心的，神威決定隨便編個理由。

「 我從樓梯上跌倒了。」

好爛的理由，好蠢的感覺但不管了。

「 怎麼好端端就摔下去了⋯⋯要好好注意安全啊！」

神威沒回答只管點頭。這麼爛的理由只有善良的昴流會深信不疑。

「 哦呀？神威摔樓梯了？」

討厭的聲音從身後響起神威立即轉過頭，來者的語氣滿是嘲笑。

「 你來這裡幹什麼？」

他也不甘示弱地回擊。

「 我沒事就不能來嗎？你應該還不知道吧？從今天起我們就是鄰居了，我們每、天、都、會、見、面、哦，神威同學。」

「 誰和你是鄰居？！」

為什麼這件事他完全不知道？那他豈不是天天都要面對這對討人厭的兄弟？神威急切地看著昴流求證。

「 是真的，這家房子也是星史郎先生幫忙才能找到地點那麼好房租又便宜。」

「 只要是為了心愛的昴流我願意做任何事。」

聽到星史郎這番言論果然昴流馬上臉紅了。

「 星⋯星史郎先生⋯⋯請不要開我的玩笑了。」

昴流不好意思地低下頭。再這樣下去實在不行，照劇本走下去的話昴流就有危險了！

「 你堂堂二十五歲的大人一直糾纏著未成年少年，這是犯罪行為！變態！你信不信我報警！」

他站起身把昴流護在身後。

「 摔一摔正好可以治治你個兄控。你再去摔多幾次吧！」

「 要打架是嗎？」

「 非常樂意。」

他老早就想給這臭小鬼一點顏色瞧瞧了。不給他好臉色就算了還老是壞他好事。

「 你們兩個別鬧了！」

察覺到周圍氣氛有變昴流趕緊打圓場，可不能馬上就把房子拆了啊！

「 不好意思，星史郎先生你先回去吧，我們還有很多行李要收拾。」

「 如果需要我的幫忙請不要客氣儘管叫我。明天早上我來接你上課，畢竟這一區昴流君還不熟悉。」

星史郎臨走前還溫柔地揉揉昴流的頭，而後者也沒有拒絕只是臉紅地回以微笑。

嘖嘖嘖，神威沒眼看下去了。

衣冠禽獸，戀童癖，他想到了完美解釋星史郎的詞彙。

 

3\. 

「 你們的頭兒是誰？讓他出來。」

封真來勢洶洶地衝到校內的混混聚集地。昨晚他聽了自家大哥說神威被扁了今天一大早就過來找人打聽看是誰吃了豹子膽。

「 我就是老大。你誰啊？」

金毛首先站起身把手上的煙隨意丟在地上捏滅，其他手下也紛紛站起身準備幹架。

「 你們昨天去惹司狼神威了吧？」

竟敢打神威的注意這班人簡直是敬酒不喝喝罰酒！要是他的臉花了我跟你們沒完！封真邊折手指邊想。

「 是又怎樣？我就是看他不爽，這關你什麼事啊，你又是他的誰？」

「 我是他男朋友！」

此話剛落，拳頭就重重地揮在臉上。

 

午休時刻，神威推開教室門打算去找昴流一起吃便當。昴流的班級在樓上就算上聯合體育課也不會和他們碰上對此神威非常不滿意。

為什麼偏偏要分開他們倆，老師到底是怎麼編排班級的啊！那個衣冠禽獸就在學校任職保健老師，他真擔心他會趁自己不在的時候對昴流出手。

吃完便當以後去找老師反映一下比較好，就說保健老師其實是個戀童癖。

他走在走廊上時就遇到了昨天那一群混混。

然而他們非但沒有找他麻煩還讓他誤以為今日是四月一日。他們站到一邊排成一排很恭敬地給神威問好。

「 大嫂早安。」

「 大嫂好。」

「 大嫂你慢走。」

什麼？剛剛他們叫他什麼來著？

「 你叫誰大嫂⋯⋯？」

「 你是大哥的人我們當然要稱你為大嫂啊！」

金毛理所當然的表情和認真的語氣讓神威完全愣住了。

「 你大哥是誰？」

「 桃生封真！」

停頓了三秒後神威立刻大喊。

「 桃生封真—！！」

 

4\. 

少女們最喜歡就是午休時刻。他們把可愛又花俏的便當盒拿出來，坐在排好的桌子前一起吃便當順便八卦一下看看有什麼勁爆新聞。

「 我告訴你，保健室那個新來的保健老師超帥的！」

「 哦哦！那個我知道！我剛剛聽麻美說了，看過的人都說好帥。不過真的有那麼帥嗎？」

「 我們去看看不就知道了嘛！反正離上課還有時間，去看一眼就好了。」

少女們放下便當牽著手歡快地走在走廊上。對他們來說去看帥哥比吃飯還重要。

「 你說他會不會像李民壕？」

「 像木村拓宰比較有魅力！」

當保健室出現在眼前時他們放輕腳步忍住著內心的激動慢慢接近。

然後他們忽然停住了。

「 咦？保健室的門沒關上。」

「 呃⋯⋯裡頭好像有奇怪的聲音。」

少女們通過半掩蓋的門縫看到了保健室裡的情況。

注意到門外情況的星史郎嘴角揚起一個漂亮的弧度，他不懷好意地走近昴流伸出雙手將他緊緊環抱著。

「 星⋯星史郎先生⋯⋯！」

昴流被他突如其來的舉動嚇了一跳全身僵硬。他低下頭試圖隱藏自己紅透的臉可惜他的耳朵出賣了他。果然自己很喜歡看到昴流因自己而臉紅，每次都心情大好。

「 今天工作量特別多真累人。就讓我抱抱昴流君充充電吧。可以嗎，昴流君？」

特意強調昴流君，昴流可以感覺到星史郎溫熱的吐息撲到自己耳邊。星史郎感覺到懷裡的人不由自主地抖了一下身子也滿意地笑了。

雖然這裡是學校不過只是抱一下應該沒什麼問題吧⋯⋯

「 如果只是⋯⋯抱一下的話⋯⋯ 」

「 就只是一下。」

星史郎的手臂收緊惹得昴流的臉比剛才更紅了，幾乎可以媲美番茄。

此刻門外的少女默默地把門關上然後默默地轉身離開。少女們一致覺得自己似乎知道了什麼不可告人的秘密。

「 昴流君真是可愛。」

察覺到門外的人走了以後他變本加厲地欺負著懷裡的人。由此可見神威叫他衣冠禽獸果然沒錯。

與此同時。

「 老大，你的臉怎麼了？」

金毛滿臉疑惑地看著封真左臉蛋有兩條刮痕。無論是傷口還是傷口位置都太微妙了引人遐想。

「 這個嗎？」

封真露出曖昧的笑容，看來他一點也不在意自己是否會破相。

「 被一隻可愛的貓給抓傷了。」

原來老大喜歡貓啊。不過老大也是太不小心了。

 

5\. 

昴流和神威在C學院裡相當有名氣，這要感謝兄弟倆傾國傾城的美貌。兩人每天早上一打開鞋櫃就一大堆信掉出來，沒錯，這些都是情書。

C學院女生現在分兩大派，一派是溫柔可愛的昴流的粉絲團另一派是冷豔酷帥的神威粉絲團。在這兩大派勢力之下最近剛剛成立了第三派，第三派的成員全是中立因為他們是神昴粉絲團。

有時候美男可是比美女更吃香。

「 皇昴流外找！」

像這樣有女生來找昴流已是家常便飯。班裡的同學也都習慣了不再好奇地往外看。

昴流隨著那個矮他半個頭的女生來到沒人的樓梯口，對於接下來發生的事他心裡很清楚。但是他不忍心在大家面前拒絕所以來到這裡應該比較妥當。

少女深呼吸了幾下就鼓起勇氣把用粉色信封裝著的情書遞出去。

「 皇⋯皇學長⋯⋯那個⋯我⋯⋯我喜歡你很久了，請你跟我交往！」

昴流在心裡苦笑，才這幾天也算很久嗎⋯⋯他果然還是不明白女孩子的心思。

「 謝謝你的喜歡。不過我不能接受，很對不起。 」

少女知道自己被拒絕就壓抑不住自己的心情了。她抬起頭望著有點不知所措的昴流，眼淚在眼眶裡打轉。

「 為什麼呢？是皇學長有喜歡的人了嗎？」

「 這個⋯⋯ 」

是為什麼他也說不清，不過他知道不能接受這個女孩的告白。為什麼不能接受，是因為心裡好像有著什麼微妙的感情，是什麼呢⋯⋯

「 皇學長喜歡的人是誰？如果沒有的話那請接受我的告白！我會努力改變自己的！」

「 那個，其實我⋯⋯ 」

「 昴流同學原來你在這裡啊！」

「 星史⋯櫻冢老師⋯⋯！ 」

星史郎宛如救星一樣及時出現，昴流露出了感激的表情腿也不知覺向他走去。

「 昴流同學現在方便過來一下嗎？有點事需要你的幫忙。」

「 好的，我馬上過去。」

昴流向少女點頭示意就和星史郎離開了，留下一臉錯愣的少女站在原地看著他們的身影消失在轉角。

 

6.

神威送昴流去到他的教室後又遇到了那群混混。

他們看到神威馬上給他請安。

「 大⋯⋯神威同學早安！」

「 神威同學送昴流同學上課嗎？」

「 您慢走！」

他們不再叫自己大嫂了，看來封真有好好教育他的手下。神威沒有理會他們就走了。

「 為什麼忽然要改稱呼？」

某混混好奇的詢問金毛。江湖規矩凡是大哥的人都要喊大嫂。

那天神威找完封真以後他們都被找去開會。這個新來的還不知道發生了什麼事。

「 老大說叫大嫂的話神威同學會害羞所以喊回名字就好了。」

「 哦，原來大嫂是傲嬌類型。」

「 大嫂我們私下叫就好了。」

混混點頭表示同意。

封真只說他們不能在神威面前叫他大嫂但沒有說私底下不能叫。而且封真也交代了要像尊敬神威一樣尊敬昴流，雖然不知道為什麼不過他們心裡清楚昴流也是個不能惹的角色。這是因為聽說有個人不知好歹惡意堵住了昴流的路結果他第二天就躺在床上無法走動。

「 總覺得這兩個轉學生很不簡單。」

大家不禁感嘆。

 

7.

自從那次保健室事件以後昴流的鞋櫃不再塞滿告白信，比以前減了一大半。雖然不曉得怎麼回事不過這對每天都要清理情書的他來說是件好事。

他和神威吃完便當正想出去的時候就被召喚去保健室了。

「 皇昴流，櫻冢老師讓你去保健室找他。」

「 我知道了，謝謝你！」

昴流不疑有他地在少女們的注視下離開了教室。環視了一下教室內其他人都在做自己的事以後他們壓低聲音開始交換情報。

「 喂喂，你們覺不覺得皇昴流和櫻冢老師很可疑？」

此話一出大家都紛紛點頭。

「 櫻冢老師三天兩頭就傳皇昴流去找他，這兩人好像有著什麼不可告人的秘密。」

「 我聽說皇昴流和櫻冢老師是一對戀人。」

「 什麼？！他們⋯⋯！」

「 之前不是有低年級的學妹向昴流告白嗎？她親耳聽到他直呼櫻冢老師的名字！」

「 你這麼說來，那麼上次，我們在保健室外聽到的聲音是⋯⋯ 」

少女們停止了說話，他們像是發現了什麼似的紅著臉捂著嘴。

隨後昴流和星史郎是戀人的傳言在第二天就傳開了整個CLAMP學院。從此再也沒有人向昴流告白。

還有一件事忘了說，CLAMP學院最近又新成立了一大黨派，該黨成員比其餘三派多出了幾倍取得了壓倒性的勝利。這個黨派的名字叫做星昴維護團。

 

 

End.


End file.
